This invention generally relates to a device for supporting a sportsman bow while the hunter is positioned on a hunting stand with the bow being readily accessible for immediate use.
Serious hunters and sportsmen who use bows and arrows for hunting as well as target practice are disinclined to leave their bows unattended in an unsupported position whether for storage or accessibility in order to reduce damage to the bow. The serious bow hunter usually spends long hours on a hunting stand awaiting game and prefers not to hold the bow but to have it readily accessible when required. Some hunters may use a peg or nail secured to a tree and simply hang the bow in the best position that may be provided.
The present invention has as an objective the provision of a bow holder for supporting a bow in an upright position that will firmly retain the bow at a ready location and accessible to the hunter.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a compact and lightweight bow holder which will firmly retain the bow in a vertical position while permitting the bow to be quickly, quietly and automatically released when it is to be used.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a bow holder that may be supported at the arm level of the hunter ready for immediate use and one which may be easily returned to the holder with minimum effort and movement.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a bow holder that may be readily installed on a hunting stand and positioned at the proper elevation and angle for supporting a bow and one which will withstand repeated use and resist wear and the elements.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of the present bow holder will become more readily apparent to those skilled in using bows for hunting and target practice upon consideration of the detailed description and claims in which equivalents are contemplated along with variations.